What Clouds Smoke?
by Trevyler
Summary: Smoke can cloud your vision. It can take your breath away. It can make you fall. The question is...What clouds Smoke? This story focuses on Smoke and a few of the other kombatants after the defeat of Shao Khan. What will they face as they try to live normal lives now that the conflict is over?. Read and find out.
1. The Enenra Meets His Match

**Hey guys are you tired of seeing Mortal Kombat yet? I doubt you're reading this unless you actually know what Mortal Kombat is so ignore that comment. Anyway I got this idea earlier today and had to make a story around it.**

 _Smoke clouds your vision._

 _It can make it hard to breathe._

 _It can make you fall._

 _The question is...What clouds Smoke?_

 **I hope I don't sound self centered when I say this, but I thought it sounded genius when it first came to mind.**

 **If you guys don't agree then there is no need to tell me. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE ENENRA MEETS HIS MATCH**

Many warriors were gathered around as Liu Kang faced the evil emperor Shao Kahn. It was an battle that lasted what seemed to be hours. In the end, Earthrealm was victorious over Outworld. However there victory had cost them Kung Lao, who had been mercilessly slain by the warlord prior to the battle. After his defeat, the minions of Shao Kahn dispersed as to keep their lives. The realm of Edenia that had been konquered thousands of years ago was no longer merged with Outworld.

Smoke was among the members of Earth to witness all of this. The former member of the Lin Keui let a sigh of relief out, "It's done." he said to his best friend, Sub Zero. The cryomancer put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Yes it is." he said in a brighter tone than smoke had heard in a while. Things were going to be better from here on out hopefully. Then it hit him, ' _Where would we go? We couldn't go back to the Lin Kuei. We'd be automated for sure.'_ he thought to himself. Raiden seemed to sense his thoughts and approached him, "Are you in need of a place to stay my friends?" he asked the two ninja. Sub Zero nodded, "Now that we can no longer return to the Lin Keui temple, we have nowhere else to go." he said. The thunder God gave him a look of understanding, "One of your fellow Earthrealmers will assist you in the matter." he said before checking his amulet to see it fully repaired. Armageddon had been prevented, things were definitely going to be better.

Smoke walked the halls of the Special Forces outpost that had been set up in Outworld shortly after Shao Kahn's defeat. He didn't really know what to do with his life. He had pretty much been raised by the Lin Keui and didn't know much of the outside world. The only time he was allowed to leave the temple was when he was sent out on missions so, he never had time to simply stop and see the world. If you were discovered to be staying behind to do such "futile" things ,as the old Grandmaster used to say, you would be punished severely. It was for these reasons that he had little knowledge of the rest of Earth. This had been the longest time he'd ever left the temple, but it wasn't just for fun or to explore. No this was for a greater purpose, for the protection of Earthrealm.

He'd been walking for around half an hour with no destination in mind, but he assumed that it would be time to go back to Earth soon and Kuai Liang would be waiting for him. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the person he was about to collide with. By the time he realized someone was there, he had already bumped into them and knocked them and himself to the ground. He rubbed his head and saw that the woman was doing the same, ' _Crap I knocked over a woman.'_ thought panicking slightly. He quickly stood up, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." he said holding out a hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up, "No my apologies. I wasn't watching where I was going." she replied. He noted that it was the same woman who had defeated him in battle the previous night before the emperor's defeat. He didn't take note of her features at the time of their meeting since he had been more focused on the task at hand. She had light brown skin, dark hair, and beautiful green eyes. He stopped himself when he began to stare a little, "Please don't blame yourself for my foolishness." he said trying to be respectful. She laughed a little, "Alright if you insist." she said smiling. He returned the smile before hearing his name being called, "Well I gotta go." he told her. He let her hand drop that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding onto still. Her smiled faltered a little, "Oh. Farewell then." she said giving him a small wave. He returned the gesture before heading for the portal room to return to Earth.

Kuai Liang was waiting for him at the portal, "Ready to go Tomas?" he asked. Smoke didn't even think about using his real name again. It had been years since he'd used it outside of the rare occasion of hearing it from Kuai Liang or Bi Han, "Yeah I'm ready." he replied. The cryomancer nodded to the Special Forces portal operators, who activated the portal. This would be a sort of new start for the ninjas and for starters, they wouldn't really be ninjas anymore. They were told that someone would help them figure out how to live normal lives back on Earth, but they weren't told who so, they would just have to wait and see.

* * *

 **Okay so I didn't know where I wanted to cut this story off so i left it here and next chapter will probably start with them returning to Earth and figuring out their lives. It should be noted that this takes place in the reboot timeline, but I'm cutting it off at the MK2 section. No I will not be having Quan Chi or Shinnok or anyone else causing trouble later. That's not gonna be the focus of this story. I didn't tell you guys who the woman was, but it should be fairly obvious from the description. I'll probably be working on this, my other MK story starring Sub Zero and Sareena, along with my Tekken story a lot more frequently.**

 **As always have a wonderful day!**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Say Goodbye to the Past

**Welcome back everyone. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. That is if you celebrate it. I had lots of turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, corn, cake, and different kinds of pie.**

 **I'm happy to be continuing this story, I've got a basic idea of what I want to do with it. This chapter will basically be Smoke and Sub Zero getting used to life on Earth outside the Lin Keui. I wasn't sure who to have help them so I just picked someone who's from Earth that could be helpful. You'll have to read the chapter to find out who it is. I may show how the people in the other realms are doing from time to time, but only if it's important to the story. Just to let you guys know I will either be calling them Sub Zero and Smoke or Kuai Liang and Tomas. Anyway let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: SAY GOODBYE TO THE PAST**

Smoke and Sub Zero stood outside the apartment that they would call their new home for now, "Ready?" Sub Zero asked his friend. Smoke sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be." he said dully. They opened the door and gave the place a look over. After looking around for a few minutes or so, they met back up in the living area, "It's not bad. It's better than what we were given back at the temple." Smoke said. Sub Zero nodded, "That's an understatement." he said with a grin. Smoke noticed that his friend has lightened up a lot since Shao Khan's defeat. It was good to see him like this after so long. After Bi Han's death he became different in a way, more serious than the Kuai Liang that Smoke had always known. Smoke smiled, "It's good to have the Kuai Liang I know back." he said patting his best friend on the back. Sub Zero laughed lightly, "It's good to be back. Now that the fighting is over and we don't have to worry about the Lin Keui, I feel a lot of weight lifted on my shoulders." he admitted. The enenra stretched his arms while sitting on the couch, "I know what you mean buddy. It's nice that Special Forces gave this to us fully furnished." he said looking at the cryomancer who sat at the opposite end of the couch. Kuai Liang just took a moment to relax before something occurred to him, "Weren't they supposed to send someone to help us out?" he asked. Tomas lazily nodded, "Yeah, but right now I'm fine just sitting here." he replied.

A few minutes later a knock was heard at the door, "I'll get it." Sub Zero groaned. He opened the door to someone he wasn't in the mood to see, "What's up Ice Man." Johnny Cage said inviting himself in. Sub Zero wanted to bang his head on the door at this very moment, "Of all the people they could've sent it had to be him." he said to himself. He headed into the other room where Johnny had probably tortured Smoke with a terrible nickname like he'd been given. Cage high-fived the grey ninja, "Smoke my man. How's it going?" he said. Surprisingly Smoke returned the gesture and greeting just fine, "Everything is good here. So what're here to show us?" he asked the actor. Cage grinned, "Today I show you the greatness that is living as a normal person on Earth. First rule is you're gonna want to ditch the ninja outfits and we'll help you find some clothes you like later on. Second rule is no powers in public places. The last thing we need is you guys ending up on the news for some reason. Third and last rule for now is no fighting or killing people. You don't want to be in prison. Any questions?" he asked. The two ex-ninja looked at each other and shrugged, "Then we're all set. Come with me and I'll show you a few things you'll need to know how to do." he said walking to the front door followed by the other two.

After a long day of boring explanations and a few demonstrations on things normal people would find simple, they were finally dropped back home by Johnny's limo. One thing they did pretty early on was find some more up to date normal clothing for the two. Smoke was wearing a grey hoodie over a white T-shirt, black jeans, fingerless gloves and black boots that were covered by the jeans. Sub Zero was wearing a blue T-shirt, jeans, and boots, but he tucked the jeans into the boots. They had to admit that they liked the clothes despite being unsure about replacing their ninja garbs that they'd worn for many years. However, this was necessary in order to start fresh. Smoke was happier with his outfit than his friend, "I could get used to this. What do you think?" he asked his friend. Sub Zero looked down at what he was wearing, "It'll do I guess. I still prefer my ninja outfit. It was the only thing left I had to keep Bi Han's legacy alive." he said sighing sadly. Smoke put a hand on his shoulder, "Look they never said you had to get rid of it. It's just wise not to wear it out. You're free to wear it inside or do whatever you want with it inside." he said trying to brighten his friends mood. Kuai Liang just shrugged and went inside to take and shower before he went to bed for the night.

Smoke did the same as his friend only he wasn't having an easy time sleeping. Something was bothering him, plaguing his mind constantly. The color green was all he could think about. He didn't understand why, but then it hit him. Green clothing and most of all green eyes. He was thinking of that girl he had met in Outworld. He remembered their last encounter had been before he returned to Earth. He hadn't even asked her name. From what he could tell, she was Edenian like Princess Kitana, but something about her seemed more attractive and caused her to almost never leave his thoughts this night. When he finally slept, her smile was all he seen. Smoke knew one thing and that was he had to meet this girl again. He slept peacefully at last as he came to this conclusion.

* * *

 **And the second chapter is done. Yes I chose Johnny Cage to be their guide for no particular reason. My opinion of him is sorta neutral, but I don't like how easily he beat Shinnok in MKX. NRS is making him just like Liu Kang and i didn't like Liu Kang at all to begin with.**

 **Anyway it should be obvious once again who the woman Smoke is referring to is. If you don't know then you aren't a Mortal Kombat fan because she's a very well known character and she should've been in MKX. I'm still not going to name her in the story simply because Smoke doesn't know her name yet and I'm sort of telling it from his Point of View while at the same time I'm not. I hope that made sense.**

 **I'll see you guys next time and have a great Weekend!**

 **~Trevyler**


	3. Smoke's Search

**Hey everybody and welcome back to 'What Clouds Smoke?' I think you've already figured out the answer to that question. I'm back working on this story after alternating to my other MK story Acceptance. If you like the pairing of Sub Zero and Sareena go read that if you've got the time. Today Smoke is gonna find out more about his "mystery" girl. Let's see how that goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:SMOKE'S SEARCH**

Smoke woke early out of habit, or at least he thought it was early. Turns out it was 10 A.M. already and Sub Zero looked to have been gone for at least an hour. Smoke sighed, "Well I guess I'm on my own today. What to do?" he asked himself. He thought for few minutes before he got an idea, "I know just what to do." he said and teleported away.

He reappeared at the special forces base, startling Johnny Cage, who was "casually" walking the halls looking for Sonya, "Hey Cage. I'm looking for Sinya or Jax. Have you seen them?" he asked the actor.

Cage was catching his breath after being more than startled by Smoke's sudden appearance, "Actually I'm doing the same thing. Wanna help me out?" he offered.

Smoke nodded, "Let's go then. The sooner we find them the better." he said continuing with the actor to where he was heading.

They walked the halls and checked many parts of the base, but still had found no sign of their comrades. They didn't give up because there was still one more place they could be. It was almost halfway across the base, but it's the last place they could be. After walking for so long, the two were relieved to find who they were looking for.

Johnny threw his hands in the air in a celebratory manner, "Finally we've been looking all over for you guys!" he said loudly and attracting the attention of almost everyone in the room.

Sonya looked at the two, "And you wouldn't of thought to check the command room first Cage?" she asked making the actor feel stupid.

Johnny scratched the back of his head, "Well I thought you could've been somewhere else. I mean you're not always here right?" he asked paling quickly.

Jax laughed mockingly, "What part of 'New leaders of this operation' did you not understand Mr. A-list." he said using his nickname for the actor.

Smoke cut in, "As amusing as this is to watch I needed to speak with you about something." he told the two Special Forces operatives.

Sonya looked at Johnny, "Stay here and be quiet while I handle this Cage. Can you do that?" she said to the actor who nodded and gave her one of his signature grins. She shook her head and turned to Smoke, "What is you need Smoke?" she asked the former ninja.

The Enenra chuckled nervously, "Um I was wondering if you happened to know anything about the girl in green that we encountered in Outworld." he said trying to keep his cool.

Sonya gave it a quick thought, "I think you might be referring to Kitana's best friend Jade. She has black hair and green eyes. She comes from Edenia and has actually become a protector for it along with Kitana herself and Mileena." Sonya said everything she could remember about the woman.

Smoke had found his girl, "Yes that's her. Do you know of anyway I could get in contact with her?" he asked hoping she wouldn't be to suspicious of his intentions.

Sonya smiled, "She's currently helping reestablish Edenia and rebuild if necessary. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to bother them right now. Although if you're trying to talk with her you can always try to see if Kitana would let you help out as an excuse." she whispered that last part.

Smoke blushed a little, "How would I go about this?" he asked although he was embarrassed at being found out so easily.

Sonya motioned for him to follow her, "We actually have a portal set up similar to the one that we used to bring you back to Earth here. We could send you to Edenia, but you'd have to find your own way back. Don't worry about your clothes there it wont't be a problem." she said.

Smoke looked down to realize he was wearing one of his ninja outfits but without the hood, "I've gotten so used to wearing these that I hadn't even noticed I put it on." he said realizing this would be a habit he'd have to break.

Jax was standing at the controls to the portal, "Where to?" he asked.

Sonya looked over to Smoke, "We're going to send our friend here to Edenia." she told Jax who started pressing buttons on the control panel.

He gave a thumbs up, "All set." he said as a purple portal opened in front of them.

Sonya patted Smoke on the back, "Good luck soldier." she said with a small smile.

Smoke took a deep breath,"I'm gonna need it." he said and entered the portal.

* * *

When he exited on the other side, he was speechless at the beautiful scenery he was witnessing. He started to slowly walk forward and observe everything in awe. It was more breathtaking than anything he'd seen on Earth. He was so engrossed in admiring everything that he didn't notice someone walking towards him. He bumped into them only he was disappointed that it wasn't who he was hoping for.

The woman was wearing wearing pink as a prominent color which gave away exactly who she was, "Mileena." Smoke said dryly.

She seemed upset by his words, "Hey you bumped into me and then you say something like that. How rude!" she said sounding sounding angry with an underlying sadness.

Smoke looked at her, "I'm sorry. I was just looking for someone else. You're Kitana's...sister." he finished his sentence hesitantly.

She smiled at being recognized that way, "Sure am. Sister accepted me and let me become part of our family after my father's death." she said cheerfully.

Smoke decided to use her help while he had it, "Good for you. By the way, is it possible to speak to Kitana or Jade at the moment. It's nothing personal just something I need to ask one of them." he said in a less down tone than he had used previously.

Mileena nodded, "Sister's in the palace and Jade's around helping out around here. I'll see if I can get Kitana to talk to you. She's been doing with being queen and is having some other problems she told me not to tell people about."

Smoke smiled, "That would be great if it's not too much trouble." he said trying to be respectful.

Mileena turned around, "It's fine. Come on. The palace is a little ways from here." she said walking away while Smoke followed.

When they reached the palace, they found Kitana on a balcony overlooking the surrounding city.

Mileena walked up beside her twin, "Sister you have a visitor. I think he's an Earthrealmer." she said quieter and calmer than she was outside.

Kitana nodded, "Thank you Mileena. I'll take it from here." she replied in an equally calm tone.

Mileena left the room, leaving only Smoke and Kitana.

She motioned for him to stand beside her, "You are Tomas correct? Formerly known as Smoke?" she asked.

Smoke nodded, "I'm sorry about our earlier encounters Kitana. I want to make up for it by providing whatever aid I can." he said going witht the plan Sonya had told him to use.

Kitana looked him over, "I think you can help my friend Jade with something. I will call her up to bring you with her when she goes out again." she said returning to watching the citizens.

Smoke bowed, "Yes Queen Kitana." he said using her title.

Kitana gave him a weird look, "Please just call me Kitana." she told him.

He just nodded, "Okay Kitana." he said making her smile.

Then he heard the clicking of heels along the for, "Kitana you called for me." a familiar voice said.

Smoke slowly turned to it as Kitana said, "Jade this is Tomas he'll be helping you in the main city's rebuilding and restoration." she said introducing him.

Smoke fully turned around and his grey eyes met the beautiful green eyes of Jade.

* * *

 **And they finally meet again. Yes Smoke is in Edenia. I didn't really have much to describe it from so I won't be very detailed on what it looks like because I don't really know. The next chapter will have Jade and Smoke doing things around the city. If anyone has an idea for a name for the city then please tell me in a review or PM. I write this chapter a different way to see if people would stop saying stuff about my old style even though i've addressed it multiple times in the past. Anyway I hope you like the story. I got school work, but I'll try to get another chapter up this week or at least soon. Have a great week everybody and goodnight!**

 **~Trevyler**


	4. Trip Around The City

**What's up everyone I am back! I've worked on this the last day or two in between school work. Just to tell remind people. but if you look at the reviews and see that somebody has already said something please don't repeat it. I get so few reviews that it takes the enjoyment out of reading them if people are saying the same things over and over. When you review tell me your favorite part of the chapter or story and maybe why it stood out to you. Also if you notice things like typos and such (NOT the Format) then please try to tell me and I'll try and fix it in my spare time. I'd like to thank anyone who has read this story and is reading it. If you like it then please follow or favorite to see when I post. I try to update as often as I can, but remember I do have a life and a lot of things I still need to do. Enough of that let's get on with the story.**

 **One last note that I forgot to put in the last chapter. The amount of time between chapters 1 and 2 is about a week.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4:TRIP AROUND THE CITY**

The three were silent for a seconds. Smoke and Jade just looked at each other idly without speaking a word. Kitana just laughed a little to herself on the inside.

Kitana smiled at her best friend, "You two may know each other from our mishap in Outworld. Hopefully you'll get along just fine." she said calmly.

It had seemed that during her short time as Queen, Kitana has learned that patience is a virtue that she must have. Either that or she's become calmer without the influence of Shao Khan and Outworld.

Jade nodded, "We've met on a few occasions. We shouldn't have any problems Kitana." she reassured her friend.

The queen sent then on their way, they didn't speak until they were a short distance from the palace.

Jade started off, "So what brought you here to Edenia?" she asked the ninja.

Smoke tried to talk without staring at her, "Sonya thought it would be a good idea to help you all out here. I volunteered because I'm still not used to Earthrealm. I just feel so out of place. When you spend your entire life in a temple in the mountains as an assassin, the outside world isn't exactly an easy adjustment." he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Jade gave as appreciative smile, "Whatever your reason is we are always grateful for the help." she said.

Smoke smiled, "No problem." he replied.

The two walked together in a comfortable silence until they got to their first stop.

Jade waved at a few people that were walking towards them, "Jade your back from the palace already?" one of the two children asked.

She knelt down to the girl's height, "Yes I'm back. Someone has come to help us. He's a friend from Earthrealm." she introduced Smoke.

The girl smiled at Smoke, "My name's Krystal. I've never met someone from Earthrealm before." she said.

Smoke smiled back, "My name's Tomas, but people call me Smoke." he replied.

Krystal was excited learning about this person from a realm she didn't know about, "Why do they call you that?" she asked.

He chuckled a little, "Watch this." he said simply grinning.

The older boy who was with the group stepped over to watch in curiosity. Smoke the used his powers to morph into smoke and move to the other side of Jade before returning back to normal.

The kids clapped, "Wow your one of those people with cool powers. Most people need magic to do that. Is yours magic?" the girl asked.

The boy put his hands on the girls shoulders, "Stop questioning the man will you?" he said.

Smoke shook his head, "She's not bothering anything. To answer your question, No It's not magic. I actually have no idea how I got my abilities. I've had them for as long as I can remember." he said sort of to the kids and a little to himself.

The truth was it slightly bothered Smoke that he had no memory of how he got his powers or why he did. All he knows is that he has them.

Jade noticed the strange look in his eyes, "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He came out of his thoughts quickly, "Yes. I just remembered something that I've gotta do when I've got the time and I remember." he said telling half the truth.

She smiled, "Alright. Well let's get started. This is our first stop today. We're helping build some better quality homes for some of the residents of the city. Since we've had to rebuild quite a bit of Edenia, we didn't have time to make proper homes like we'd hoped. Most people are living in tents or crudely made houses on the outskirts of the city." she explained.

Smoke smiled, "Let's get these homes built. We wouldn't want to keep the people waiting." he said confidently.

She smiled brightly at his change in mood before nodding in agreement.

Smoke and Jade spent a good couple hours or so putting the finishing touches on houses and starting the foundations for ones that could be completed later. Smoke used the time when she wasn't paying attention to study her. He had to make sure he was studying her face and actions more than other things. He was almost caught a couple times, but Jade didn't seem to notice him. If she did then she didn't mention it to him. When they were done, they were sitting in the shade.

Jade looked over at Smoke, "Tired already? What Lin Keui training never prepared you to build a house?" she teased.

Smoke looked over at her breathing heavily, "We were trained in stealth. Construction isn't exactly needed to be an assassin or a ninja. How are you perfectly fine?" he complained.

She just shrugged, "I don't know. I guess working for Shao Khan all these years has made me more resistant to pain and exhaustion than I realized." she replied.

He just went with it, "Alright. Where to next?" he asked.

Jade leaned on her arm, "Let's see. We have to aid residents in another part of the city. After that I was thinking I could show you around the city a bit more before we return to the palace for the night." she told him her plans.

Smoke nodded, "That sounds alright to me. Although I was aware that I would be staying in the palace." Smoke agreed.

The both stood up simultaneously and turned to each other.

Jade spoke first, "Kitana insists. You are a guest and a friend. I stay in the palace along with Mileena and Kitana herself." she said.

Smoke chuckled, "Wow. For the first time in my life I get to stay with women instead of a bunch of bloodthirsty men." he said his chuckle turning to laughter.

Jade grinned, "I knew you wouldn't mind. After all I saw you staring." she said and started walking away.

Her words slowly sunk in as Smoke turned bright red and his laugh went down to a nervous chuckle. He silently followed her with his head slightly lowered from embarrassment. Jade found it slightly amusing that a man, who was trained as an assassin, could become so flustered from something from being caught looking at a woman.

* * *

The people who they had planned to help had already completed the tasks on their own so the two were free to start the tour of the city.

They were walking through a rather large market with Jade pointing out several things.

One thing in particular caught Smoke's eye, "Is that pie?" he asked looking at a vendor not too far from them.

Jade smiled, "Edenian pie is considered a delicacy. It's delicious. I've never seen anything like it in Outworld. I assume from your question that Earthrealm has this as well." she informed him.

Smoke nodded, "Yes we actually have many kinds of pie. They're usually filled with fruit or some other kind of filling like chocolate." he explained.

She smiled, "Why don't you try it? I have a feeling you'll like it. I'll even pay for it. After all my best friend is the queen." she suggested.

As he was about object, his stomach growled. He then realized that he had skipped breakfast and lunch.

He sighed, "Alright. A slice or two won't hurt." he said giving a sheepish grin.

Jade laughed lightly, "Okay then, give me just a moment." she excused herself and walked up to the vendor.

Smoke noted that Jade got along with people incredibly well. He began thinking to himself, _'She's beautiful, smart, funny, friendly,and helpful. What more could I ask for?'_ he thought. He chuckled a little to himself at that last thought. He's acting like she's his girlfriend or something. The thought of the beautiful woman being his girlfriend made him blush badly.

By the time Jade returned, he had calmed himself down and brushed all the thoughts aside.

She held out the pie to him, "Come on give it a try." she told him.

Smoke took a bite of the very ordinary looking pie, only to be amazed by it's flavor, "This is better than any desert I've ever tasted in Earthrealm. I'm gonna have to take a trip here every so often just for that." he said with a look on his face like a kid on Christmas.

Jade laughed, "Wow I wasn't expecting that reaction at all." she said smiling.

Smoke finished a pie while Jade finished showing him the city. It was getting late so Jade brought him back to the palace.

* * *

Kitana was waiting for them at the palace entrance when they arrived.

She smiled at them, "I assume you enjoyed your first day in Edenia." she said looking at Smoke.

Smoke nodded, "It's a beautiful place with delicious pie." he said that last part out loud unintentionally.

The two girls giggled while Smoke looked mildly embarrassed.

Kitana put a hand on his shoulder, "I expected Jade to show that. Don't feel bad though. I've got quite a problem with it myself. If it wasn't for my training then I don't know what I'd look like right now." she said giving him a reassuring look.

The queen turned to her friend, "Jade can you show him to the guest room near ours. After that I wish to speak with you. " she instructed.

Jade bowed slightly, "As you wish Kitana." she said and motioned for Smoke to follow.

At the room, Smoke was taken back by the size, "Wow you really go all out all these rooms." he commented.

Jade walked beside him, "Of course. It is the royal palace after all." she replied.

Smoke looked away, "Despite my purpose for coming here, I enjoyed myself today." he said bashfully.

Jade smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment. I enjoyed my day as well. I got to learn a little about Earthrealm, maybe I can visit there someday when you are adjusted to it and you can show me around the city where you live" she said calmly.

Smoke smiled, "That would be nice. Although I'm not sure if I'll ever be used to it." he admitted.

She gave him a meaningful look, "Maybe not, but I'll be there either way." she told him.

They shared a brief moment of silence before Jade turned to leave.

She looked over her shoulder, "Good night Tomas." she said.

He gave a small wave, "Good night Jade." he said and watched her leave.

He took off his everything except his black ninja pants and climbed into the large bed he was given and fell into a peaceful sleep with thoughts of Jade.

* * *

Jade knew she would be heading to Kitana's room for one of their what Earthrealmers would call a "girl talk".

She quietly opened and closed the door before taking a seat on the bed next to her best friend.

Kitana smiled, "What do you think of our Earthrealm friend?" she opened with.

Jade knew this was coming, "He's very nice, funny, strong, helpful, and maybe a little quirky." she answered.

The blue clad woman laughed quietly, "I have a feeling you two might have something in common. So I'm assuming that means you'll be fine doing errands or helping out like this over the next few days?" she asked.

The green clad woman nodded, "It would be nice to have some help and company for a short while." she said.

Kitana covered her mouth as she let out a yawn, "That's all I wanted to know. You can go to bed now Jade."

Jade bid her farewell and retired to her own rom for a peaceful nights sleep, unconsciously she starting to think about Smoke more and what he looked like under the mask. She smiled in her sleep as those thoughts entered her mind.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I've ever written so I hope you guys liked it. One think I forgot to mention is that in this chapter and the last Smoke is in his MK9 outfit. As well as Jade, Sonya, Johnny, and Jax. What Kitana is wearing is completely up to each reader, just remember she's a queen. I'm really liking how this story is turning out and that I'm getting a pretty decent amount of views and reviews for it. I always appreciate when someone takes the time to review. That's all I really got to say this time. So until the next chapter I'm out!**

 **~Trevyler**


	5. Morning at the Palace

**Hey everyone.**

 **Welcome back and the good news for you guys is that I can now do more chapters for this story now that my other story Acceptance is finished. However it won't be the only story I'm updating since I've got plenty of other stories to do. I like writing this so I'll probably update it the most. I already have plans for a sequel when it's done. Don't worry though, this story isn't gonna be done anytime soon. Anyway, we have a couple characters appearing and returning in this chapter or the next. One of them should be obvious. Enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5:MORNING AT THE PALACE**

Smoke woke up in the morning to unfamiliar surroundings. Then he remembered he was staying in Edenia. Memories of the previous day flooded his mind and made him smile slightly. He wondered what time of morning it was, since he didn't have an alarm or anything to wake him up. Slowly getting out of bed, Smoke cracked his neck and stretched. He thought about asking if they had any other clothes for him to wear. As he exited the room he bumped into someone. It was one of the people who worked in the palace.

The young dark haired girl looked mildly embarrassed, "I'm sorry. The queen sent me to see if you were awake." she said bowing her head slightly.

Smoke smiled, "Thank you. Actually I was going to ask if there are any other clothes that I can wear since I've been wearing my current attire since early yesterday and spent most of the day working in it." he replied.

The girl nodded, "I'll shall see if there's anything I can do. Right now the queen wishes for you to come to her personal chambers to speak with you. By the way, my name is Alicia." she told him.

He returned the nod, "Alright Alicia and where might that be?" he asked.

Alicia smiled, "Right this way." she said motioning for him to follow.

The ninja followed silently until they reached a large elegant looking door, "This is Queen Kitana's quarters, I'll let her know your here." she said.

She entered the room and spoke a few words that Smoke couldn't hear before stepping back out and ushering him in.

Smoke uncertainly walked inside to see Kitana sitting on her bed.

She smiled gently, "Good morning Smoke. Please sit." she greeted patting the spot next to her.

He awkwardly moved to the spot as sat as he was told, "Good morning Kitana. What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Kitana gave a small laugh, "No need to be embarrassed. I invited you here after all. The first thing is that I'm having some clothes fitted for you. Second of all is that I wanted to know if you needed to get a portal back to Earthrealm. You are welcome to stay in the palace as long as you wish." she replied.

Smoke shook his head, "No I will not be needing a portal. I'd like to explore this realm more before I return. I have my entire life to see Earthrealm, but coming here is not a usual thing. Thank you for the clothes and a place to stay here Kitana. By the way I'd forgotten to apologize about my comments during our first meeting." he responded.

The Edenian woman placed a hand on his shoulder, "It is already forgiven. We are friends now." she stated simply.

He sighed in relief, "And I sure am glad about that." he said rather comically causing her to laugh once more.

Kitana slowly stopped laughing and decided to ask him a question that had been on her mind, "So what do you think of Jade?" she asked.

Smoke went silent instantly and looked away to hide his reddening face, "Um...well...she's very nice company. As well as kind, funny, strong, beautiful, determined, and just seems to be an all around good person." he answered not realizing that he'd said beautiful out loud.

The queen smiled knowingly, "That's good to know. I was hoping you'd get along." she told him, thinking of her and Jade's conversation the previous night.

She made a mental note to "casually" mention what he said to her friend, "Alright then. That's all I needed. I'll call Alicia to show you to where you'll find your clothes." she said.

* * *

Smoke wasn't expecting he'd ever wear something like he was wearing right now. The outfit Kitana had given him was a silver robe with gold embroideries (similar to the MK1 ninja outfits) that exposed his chest and abs somewhat, a black sash around his waist, silver and black wrist braces, dark brown pants, and silver boots with gold designs that stopped just below his knees.

He sighed, "I'm not exactly accustomed to this, but it'll do." he said to himself.

Once again, he exited his room and decided to look around the palace for a short time before he started his exploration of the rest of the city he hadn't seen.

* * *

The first place he visited was the Armory, which he noted contained many Eastern style weapons. He made a note to himself to that he could visit here to make his own weapons and armor plating for his uniform if need be.

He got lost among the halls in the living quarters quite a few times. Fortunately, the workers were around to help him find his way to where he needed to be.

A lot of time was spent just admiring the architecture of the palace itself. He'd never seen anything like it. It was almost as if he'd been sent back in time to an Ancient Asian or Middle eastern country.

His last destination of the morning was the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the smell of fresh baked bread in the air. His stomach growled loudly as he realized he hasn't eaten since yesterday. Perhaps he should have breakfast.

* * *

The dining room was absolutely stunning to say the least. At the end of a long table was Kitana. To her right was Jade and her left was Mileena. The former gave a small wave while the latter smiled before turning her face away with a sad look. Smoke felt bad that she thought he wouldn't interact with her because of her Tarkatan half.

The queen gave a polite smile, "How nice of you to join us Tomas. Please sit down breakfast will be served momentarily." she insisted.

He couldn't argue because he could feel the hunger increasing more and more, "Alright..." he replied hesitantly.

He hoped that Mileena wouldn't be offended or upset, but he was gonna sit next to Jade. He slowly moved to the chair next to her and took a seat. Mileena kept her head lowered causing guilt to come over him.

The enenra decided to speak up, "Um Mileena," he started which got her attention, "there's no need to hide your face. It's no problem for me. I don't judge people based on their looks. You've changed for the better so you're just as much of a friend as your sister, Jade, or any of my Earthrealm friends." he assured her.

The pink clad girl smiled a little, "Thank you." he heard her say quietly.

Kitana was happy to see someone treating Mileena nicely despite her appearance. Jade felt a sudden sting of jealousy hit her, but she pushed it aside when she reminded herself that he was only trying to be polite and lift the girl's spirit. The two girls locked eyes and shared a wordless conversation through barely noticeable facial gestures. When people began to bring food out, the only words spoken were 'Thank you' to the servers.

Smoke tried to be eat in a more respectful manner than he was used to. Mileena was taking small bites, but it was easy to see that her Tarkatan side just wanted to devour the food without any conscious thinking whatsoever. Jade tried to be as graceful and well-mannered in Smoke's presence. Kitana, who had been used to being this way her whole life, just ate as she always would.

After the meal, Smoke decided to go exploring only to be momentarily stopped by Kitana, "I just wanted to let you know that there's no work for you or Jade today so you're free to do as you wish." she informed him.

He nodded back in acknowledgment before continuing out.

Kitana walked back inside just in time to see Jade quickly move back behind a wall.

She shook her head and laughed, "Jade you can come out." she called to her friend.

The woman walked out with her face full of embarrassment presumably at being caught.

Jade rubbed her arm nervously, "Yes Kitana?" she asked.

Kitana smiled, "Go with him." she said.

The other girl raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she said trying to act like her friend had no idea what was going on.

The queen moved her head slightly towards the direction Smoke had left in, "Go with him. I know you want to." she repeated.

The green clad woman sighed in defeat before leaving quickly to catch up with the ninja.

This left the queen to go about her duties with a smile on her face. She was happy that her friend finally found interest in someone that felt the same way about her.

* * *

 **And another chapter COMPLETED! Originally I was gonna have more to this chapter, but I decided to split it in half so I'd have more to write about in the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be longer since I pretty much know exactly what I want to do with it instead of writing the first part of a chapter and then winging it on the rest. I also hope that everyone or at least someone is enjoying this story. I have a friend of mine who likes the story but other than her I don't know of anyone else that's really mentioned liking the story. Anyway, that's all I got for this time and I'll see you guys soon or read I guess!**

 **~Trevyler**


	6. Here Comes Trouble

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to What Clouds Smoke! I am writing this on Saturday but it might not be finished for a day or two after depending on what kind of writing time I have. One thing though is that in this fic there there will be times where characters become OOC for the sake of plot. If that happens please don't go telling me about it unless it's something you like or don't like about it. Jade at the end of the last chapter was a good example of that.**

 **Enough of talking about things like that, I have more good news. If I complete all the necessary schoolwork, I will be free to do whatever I want next week. That means more writing for my stories. I think any of the readers who actually will be happy about that. Another thing is that I'm contemplating putting some of my other stories on hold so that I can work on a few that were neglected or ones like this that I like to right more.**

 **Anyway let's start the chapter shall we.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6:HERE COMES TROUBLE**

Smoke was barely a few feet from the palace when he felt a presence become close to him very quickly. It was a welcome presence, but it also made him nervous.

Jade was surprised that she'd gone so quick to catch up with him, seeing as not a time in her life had she ever ran that fast.

She smiled at him as he looked towards her, "Do you mind if I tag along?" she asked.

He smiled back, "Not at all." he replied.

Jade was really hoping he didn't notice her flushed face.

She decided she'd show him a really interesting, "If you're wanting to go site seeing then I know the best place to go. Are you up to it?" she offered.

Smoke nodded, "Sure what is it?" he asked.

Jade kept walking very slowly, "They're ancient Edenian ruins. Our protector god Argus used to reside their long ago before he was killed by his own son. He was to Edenia as Raiden is to Earthrealm." she answered.

He cracked his neck, "Let's go then." he said.

* * *

Let's just say that when Jade suggested going into Edenian ruins, this wasn't what he was imagining. Instead of the astonishing scenery found in the main city, everything here looked so grim and depressing.

Smoke thought he shouldn't judge structures made thousands of years ago, "This still looks pretty incredible for how long they've been abandoned. Although they're not nearly as breathtaking as everything that I've seen already. Can we go inside?" he inquired.

Jade nodded, "Just watch your step and be careful. I don't know how stable these are anymore. Just because they were built for a god doesn't make them eternal." she warned.

He made sure to listen to her because he'd rather not die here.

They had to go through a lot of parkour, climbing, and other things to reach their destination. It was a cliff overlooking a large crater. The archway had some strange engravings that Smoke didn't understand.

Jade sat on the edge under the giant archway, "Sit." she said simply.

Not needing another invitation, Smoke did just that. They peacefully sat for some time just admiring the view.

Jade decided to try a conversation, "It's amazing isn't it. Thinking how things could've been during this time before Shao Khan ever came here. It must've been nice. I don't' know what it's like really aside from the recent days. I can't remeber anything before Outworld. I was too young. I don't know anythign about my family or where I lived. I just feel kind of empty sometimes..." she confessed.

Smoke put a hand on her shoulder, "I know how you feel. I was taken to the Lin Kuei when i was a kid. I had no idea about who I was. All I knew was that that cursed place would be my new home. I was locked away until my preteen years in which I was finally allowed to roam around the grounds. I made a couple of friends. The first being Sub Zero and the second being Tundra. Sub Zero was known as Bi Han and Tundra's name was Kuai Liang. They both accepted me because they knew the feeling of having strange abilities. Bi Han of course is now dead because of Scorpion. Kuai Liang took the name Sub Zero in honor of his brother. He is the Sub Zero that you all now know." he finished his story.

He removed his hand and stood up, offering his hand to Jade, who gladly accepted it. She noted that his touch left a burning sensation in its path.

He smiled, " Let's head back. It's nearly Mid day and I want to see a little more of the city and maybe just enjoy your company for a little while longer." he suggested.

The words caused the faded blush to return to her cheeks, "Sounds good to me. And by the way, you look...good...in it..." she trailed off.

Smoke raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

Jade shyly gestured to his clothes, "The outfit. You look...g-good in it." she repeated.

Smoke understood and smiled awkwardly, "Um Thanks." he mumbled, but it was still decipherable.

The green clothed ninja girl felt absolutely stupid. She wanted to say that he looked a lot more than good in it, but her mouth simply wouldn't let her do it.

They grey ninja just was glad to hear that he didn't look stupid in the outfit and that she actually liked it. He wanted to compliment her in some way, but everything that came to mind would make him look like a pervert. Jade truly was beautiful in many ways. He'd have to find something special to do for her later.

As they took the same path back and reentered the city, something unexpected happened.

A female laugh rang through the air, "Finally found yourself a man Jade? How much did you have to pay him or what did you do for him?" she said with a smirk.

Jade and Smoke both turned around to see a yellow clad Edenian woman with black hair, "Tanya" Jade said through gritted teeth.

Tanya laughed once again, "Oh Jade. Still as vulgar as always." she said.

Smoke shot her a glare, "I'd shut up if I were you." he warned.

She just gave him a glance, "You make hollow threats. You couldn't beat me even if you tried." she taunted.

That was the last straw, "You'll regret that." he replied.

The ninja teleported behind Tanya and knocked her off her feet. As she got up, he kicked her in the face. Tanya counted with a fireball that Smoke merely turned into smoke and moved through. Jade joined in and used her staff to hit Tanya in the back so hard that it broke some bones. Tanya stumbled around before Smoke came down from above her and knocked her onto the ground.

Jade growled, "You will be in a great deal of trouble with Queen Kitana when she finds out you started a fight with her friend and guest from Earthrealm." she said to the now limping Tanya.

All of a sudden, Smoke was knocked into the air by a punch, "How pitiful Tanya. I thought you could at least take on weaklings like these." Rain said.

Tanya glared at him, "It was an unfair fight. This woma-" she started.

Rain cut her off, "That is no reason that you should've failed the one task I assigned you. If you can't handle taking on two ametuer fighters, what use are you to me?" he asked, quite obviously annoyed.

During the little interlude, Smoke had time to get up and rush at Rain only to get pushed back by a stream of high pressure water and roundhouse kicked to the ground once again. As he tried to stand up a surge of electricity went through him as Rain struck him with a lightning bolt. Tanya to the opportunity to throw one of her tonfa at him. It cut deep into Smoke, leaving an open wound that started near the left side of his chest and ended by his right hip. Smoke slowly began to lose consciousness until he finally blacked out.

Rain approached his body, "Imbecile. You know nothing of true kombat." he scoffed to the now unconscious Smoke.

Jade felt her blood begin to boil, "Upset are we dear?" Tanya still had the audacity to taunt her.

Just then, a sai made it's was into Tanya's leg.

It could only belong to one person, "Mileena?" Jade asked turning around.

Mileena was standing not too far away on a rooftop, "I knew you two would be back to cause trouble. Although I was hoping I'd get here sooner." she said in an uncharacteristically serious voice for her.

Jade nodded at her, "And now we shall take you to court to be judged by the Queen herself." she said returning to her professional state.

Rain attempted to use his lightning attack on her, only for her to teleport down and kick him in the head a few times. Her grabbed her around the throat only to have her Bite his arm. He retracted the hand and saw that it was badly damaged.

Mileena just laughed, "Mmmm Tasty." she said teasingly.

The demigod scowled, "This isn't over." he said teleporting himself and Tanya away.

Jade rushed over to Smoke's body, "We need to get him to the infirmary." she told Mileena.

Mileena nodded, "Let's go. We'll get the guards to help us get him there quicker." she responded.

The green clad girl brushed his silver hair from his face, "Stay strong Smoke...for me." she said sadly.

* * *

A few hours later, Smoke awoke to yet another unfamiliar room. The first thing he noticed was that it was hard to sit up because of a sharp pain all along his torso. The second thing he noticed was the sleeping form of Jade next to the bed. He gently shook her, causing her to jump slightly.

She smiled as she realized who'd woke her up, "You're alright." she said carefully wrapping her arms around him.

He returned the hug eagerly, ignoring the stinging pain, "I've been through worse." he replied.

The Edenian frowned, "I was worried." she admitted.

The ninja moved back, "Well I'm fine now." he told her.

They both went silent and turned away from each other blushing.

Smoke cleared his throat, "What happened?" he asked.

Jade started to go into an explanation.

* * *

*Flashback*

Jade and Mileena had the guards bring Smoke to one of the rooms where the head healer or doctor worked.

After the healer did what they could, the girls were told that someone would need to help him apply bandages when he awoke or try and do it while he was still unconscious. Jade volunteered to do it because she'd been trying to work on medical practician in the recent time in case the need ever arose.

She also knew that she would have to periodically help him change the bandages among other things for the next day or two. Since felt responsible since he was in a way defending her. The fact that he was willing to defend her honor made her hopeful that there was some type of affection he held for her.

A room had been given to Smoke for him to stay in until he regained consciousness. Jade decided to do what she could of her task now. She slowly removed the remaining thick fabric of his tunic off of his torso. She hoped no one would come in to see her completely red face or that he wouldn't wake up during it. She gently started wrapping the bandages around his chest, making sure not to touch his wound with her hands. She repeated it until she had finished the upper and mid part of his torso. Now she was taking great care in her movements near his stomach since it had taken the most damage from the attack. Her face was grim as she hovered over it with her hand, tracing it. She released a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Once that had been finished, she realized that to get to the rest of the wound covered at the current time, she would have to remove his pants a bit. As she went to do it, she backed away and held her hand to her face. No, that was too far, she'd have to wait for him to wake up before she proceeded with that. Eventually, she sat down beside the bed and leaned against it before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Jade finished her retelling of the last few hours quickly.

Smoke took a look at the wraps, "You did fine. This'll do for now. I can change them myself if I need to from here on out. Sorry for making you go through the trouble of fixing my injuries, but thanks for the help regardless." he thanked her.

A guard came to them, "We have another visitor from Earthrealm that wishes to speak with you." he told Smoke.

The silver haired man nodded and put on his replacement tunic before following the guard.

The two weren't expecting who they saw standing at the entrance to the palace speaking to Kitana, "Sub Zero?" Smoke said surprised.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. The reason it took longer than I'd expected is that a few last minute things came up that I had to deal with. Also I extended this chapter quite a bit. The beginning with the ruins and the fight with Rain and Tanya were originally gonna be part of the last chapter and the part where Jade fixes Smoke's injuries was gonna be it's own short chapter, but I decided to split the chapters up like this instaed. I executed this part of the story much better than the intended plan. Anyways, remember to tell me what your favorite part of the chapter was and if there's anything you'd like to ask or say to me about the story or just in general. Have a great day!**

 **~Trevyler**


	7. Sub Zero Returns

**How's it going people. I'm back with another chapter of 'What Clouds Smoke?' and I'm happy to see that people are liking this. Now as of last chapter Sub Zero is now back so now there will be a little less Smoke and Jade time in this chapter as he needs to get caught up a little bit on things and get used to Edenia. And before anyone asks, he will have an outfit like Smoke's except blue and gold instead of silver and gold. Another thing if anyone wants to get in touch with me on something other than Fanfiction, I also have a fictionpress and Deviantart account that I use every so often. Feel free to message me on either as they are both under Trevyler just like this account. Back to the story, I've seen people also liked that I included Rain in the last chapter. He will play an important role somewhere down the line and I'm gonna leave it at that. Okay so on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7:SUB ZERO RETURNS**

Smoke just stood there looking at his friend, "Sub Zero? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Sub Zero crossed his arms, "Sonya Blade informed me of your departure to this realm shortly after I arrived home. I thought it'd be a good idea to find you and make sure you didn't get into any trouble. I know you can be tempered from time to time." he answered.

They grey ninja scratched the back of his head, "It's a little too late to not get into any trouble. I kind of got into a fight with a couple of Edenians. They injured me pretty badly before Jade and Mileena brought me back here to be healed. Jade even helped me out herself." he replied.

The cryomancer narrowed his eyes, "Mileena?" he asked.

Kitana quickly jumped into the conversation, "Ever since Shao Khan's defeat, I've made amends with her and welcomed her to stay in Edenia. She also carries the royal status as I do. She's actually helped out Tomas a couple of times." she explained.

Smoke nodded to confirm the statement.

Sub Zero sighed, "Alright. If you trust her then I will as well. I noticed you referred to him as Tomas." he told Kitana.

The queen smiled, "Yes. I find it more fitting to refer to anyone of my friends as their proper names regardless of status. So I would like to know your name as well." she responded.

He uncrossed his arms, "Very well then. You can call me Kuai Liang. Although I am not dishonored by using the title Sub Zero in honor of my brother." he let her have her way.

She just nodded, "As you wish Sub Zero." she said choosing to use the name anyway.

Jade watched alongside Smoke silently as the conversation went on.

Sub Zero looked at Smoke, "Please tell me you didn't get into any worse trouble than almost getting yourself killed." he said.

Smoke just grinned, "I don't know. Starting and interrealm war sounds pretty good right about now." he joked.

His best friend just groaned before leaving the room with Kitana.

The other two just looked at each other and followed.

* * *

Everyone was once again in the dining hall, with the addition of Sub Zero. He saw first hand the difference between the vicious girl he heard of from the others and Mileena who was sitting beside him.

One of the first things she did as they entered the room was smile at everyone, especially Smoke. She'd decided that he was her friend, even though they hadn't really spoken to each other, but his words this morning felt more genuine than most. It made her feel accepted as a person instead of because she was part of some royal bloodline. She was familiar with feeling wanted because of her status in both Outworld and Edenia and she didn't like it.

The silver haired man smiled, "How are you Mileena?" he asked.

Mileena smiled wider, "I'm good!" she replied rather excitedly.

Kitana smiled, "I'm glad to see you've found a good friend Mileena." she told her sister.

The pink clad girl blushed a little when she realized how excited she acted.

Jade couldn't help but feel a little jealous at how Mileena is acting right now and how Smoke responded to it.

Sub Zero gave a curious glance at the situation. He had become accustomed to reading people's facial expressions and was surprised by what he found. There was a flicker of jealousy that passed over Jade's face before it was gone as quick as it came. He pieced it together quickly. She obviously held some affection for his friend and felt somewhat threatened by the interactions between Smoke and Mileena. He chuckled to himself, hoping his friend wasn't being as dense as he could be a lot of times.

Luckily, Jade let out a deep breath and calmed herself without attracting any attention.

At least she thought so, "You okay?" Smoke asked.

Her words were immediately caught in her throat, "Um...Ye-yes. I'm fine. Thank you." she managed to get out.

He just raised an eyebrow at her and went back to talking with the others.

She started thinking to herself, _'I wish I could just tell him. I waited a bit to confirm my feelings and have found that they are true and genuine. Why is it so hard to just say it? I've been through countless trainings, I've been an assassin for Shao Khan, and I've been a bodyguard for Kitana in both Outworld and Edenia. But for some reason I can't just tell him about my feelings? Do I fear something? Rejection? Losing the bond we've created so far? That must be it. I must find a way to conquer my fears. Until then I'll have to be satisfied with what I have.'_ she finished her inner monologuing.

Kitana saw that the glazed over look in her friends eyes so, she gently patted her shoulder and mouthed 'Let's talk.'

Jade nodded and began eating the food that had just been given to them.

* * *

After dinner, Jade once again met Kitana along with Mileena in her room.

Kitana looked between the two, "Okay so there's a couple things we need to go over. First of all, Mileena you should know that Jade has taken some interest in our friend Smoke."

Mileena picked up on it pretty quickly, "Oh that's why you keep going to spend time alone with him." she said.

Jade was feeling embarrassed for being on the spot about this, "Well yes, but he doesn't know that." she replied.

The half-breed just went into a fit of laughter, "You like him! No you love him!" she screamed.

The former quickly covered her mouth careful to not get her hand bitten off, "I'd rather the whole palace didn't know that." she told Mileena.

Kitana cleared her throat and the other two brought their attention back to her, "Second of all. Mileena will you please tell Jade that she doesn't need to feel threatened by you. I've made it clear that I support her and in no way would betray her." she said to her sister.

Mileena smiled, "No. It's not like that. It just felt nice to be treated like a normal person for once. Usually it's only because I'm part of the royal family. You have no reason to be worried. Oh but he is kinda cute. Maybe I can-" she got cut off.

Jade glared, "You wouldn't dare." she said seriously.

The other girl just erupted into more laughter, "You...should've...seen...you-you're...face. It was...Priceless!" she said trying to catch her breath.

The green clad girl did not appreciate having her feelings used for amusement.

Kitana just sighed, "Alright. That's all I wanted to say. Goodnight you two." she excused them.

Mileena hugged Kitana, "Goodnight sister." she said and skipped out of the room.

The queen gave her friend a reassuring smile and bid her farewell.

* * *

Sub Zero was laying in the room he'd been shown too. It was more luxurious than he was used too. Living in the Lin Kuei made you accustomed to basic living conditions. Sometimes during training all you'd get was the floor and the clothes on your back to sleep with. You'd take what you could get. Now here in a palace, he felt wrong and uncomfortable. Of course he wouldn't decline Kitana's offer as he knew she just wanted to be a good hostess. The Edenian queen wanted nothing more than to be forgiven for her past. Little did she know that she'd already been forgiven by most including the cryomancer himself. A sudden peace was felt around him and he let sleep take him.

Smoke on the other hand was just staring at the ceiling. He thought about how Jade had personally cared for him today when she could've had anyone do it. The one thing he was hoping was that she returned the feelings he held for her. His thought drifted to images of her beautiful face, it was something that gave him happiness and peace. Maybe he could would up the courage to ask her on a date back in Earthrealm. Maybe dinner or a movie or something of that sort. Yeah that sounds nice. Until then he'll be fine with what he's got.

* * *

Kitana laid in bed, but for some reason she couldn't sleep. After trying in vain to sleep for sometime, she got up and went to her balcony. She stood there feeling like there was some purpose for her sleepless night. No later did that thought pass through her head, she felt another presence with her on the balcony.

Standing a short distance from her was Raiden, "Pardon the intrusion Queen Kitana." he greeted.

His expression worried her, he hadn't seen him like that since they lost Kung Lao in Outworld, "What is it Raiden?" she asked.

The thunder god frowned,"I have unfortunate news." he said grimly.

* * *

 **Another chapter complete. I won't spoil what the unfortunate news is just yet as it's important for later and the sequel. I watched a little Sword Art Online today and have to say I liked it aside from the fact at how overrated Kirito is. Seriously like five girls fall in love with him at once including his cousin. That's just wrong.**

 **Anyway back to the story. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this right now as I'm back at school. That's all you really need to know for now so have a great day everybody.**

 **~Trevyler**


	8. Smoke's Dream

**Hello everybody and finally welcome back to What Clouds Smoke. So this chapter won't be very long and it won't let you know what Raiden meant in the last chapter as I'm leaving that to be a mystery as long as possible (or at least for a couple chapters.) I will let you know that this chapter has been in my mind since I first got the idea for this story. It was actually going to be the start before I rearranged everything and changed it up a bit into the story it is now. Anyway let's get on with it then.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8:SMOKE'S DREAM**

 _Smoke looked around to find himself in a void. He could hear faint noises, but everything else was pitch black._

 _Slowly the noises started to sound like music and a woman laughing._

 _A room slowly started to appear around him. He was sitting at a table in a dark corner of a room._

 _It seemed to be some sort of club from what he could tell. Of course his knowledge on things like this in the outside world, he'd heard of them. Especially from Johnny Cage._

 _There were lights in the middle of the room. The music was getting louder by the second as the setting completed itself._

 _People were around him, some drinking alcohol, some flirting, some dancing, among other things._

 _He felt the urge to stand, so he did. His body was on auto pilot as he slowly made his way through the crowd. A man and woman knocked into him and he stifled the want to shove them aside and simply moved around them._

 _He honestly didn't know why he would be here, but he figured he'd find out soon._

 _Something caught his eye as he passed through. Green._

 _A woman in green was alone on the dance floor. Her dancing was slow and elegant, it stood out from everyone else in the room._

 _It was alluring to him for some reason. He felt a sense of familiarity from her._

 _He approached slowly, as if he would scare her off._

 _She turned to him and his breath hitched. It was her. Jade._

 _Her green eyes lit up and she smiled, "I'm glad you could make it." she said._

 _Smoke felt nervous, "Glad to be here." he replied politely._

 _She put her arms around his neck and he felt his arms snake around her waist against his will._

 _She leaned into him gently, not saying a word._

 _He liked the sensation. It made him feel warm and content._

 _Her eyes locked with his as they swayed slightly from side to side._

 _She giggled and had a visible blush, "If you look at a woman like that...you might give her the wrong idea." she whispered into his ear._

 _His breath was shaky, "What if I look at her like that on purpose?" he retorted._

 _Jade moved closer to his face, "Then she'll be very happy." she replied._

 _In that moment, she moved closer her lips just about to press against his when..._

* * *

Smoke shot up in his bed. He was covered in sweat and his heart was pounding.

He sighed, "A dream." he whispered to himself.

He laid back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. At least he knew how he felt about her. This was gonna be complicated though. When you spend most of your life as an assassin, you're not exactly keen on matters of the heart.

He needed advice and soon or he was doomed.

The silver haired ninja closed his eyes and returned to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 8. I know this took a really long time, but I've been busy lately with life along with a lot of other stories. Seriously this is just one of the many updates that I need to get done. When I first started doing this story I did it in conjuction with like two or three other stories maybe. Now I've lost track of how many stories need updating. I actually started this like a few months ago, but never got around to finishing it. Heck like I said before I've had the concept around since before I ever posted the first chapter. Anyway, Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler.**


End file.
